


only a word

by Eon160



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: :(, Danny is really hurt, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Danny, Iambic Prose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: it is interesting what a single word can cause





	only a word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/gifts).



> I hope you like it
> 
> Hanahaki is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear  
> the flower chosen can be the favorite of the person who rejected it or a flower of its favorite color

Danny coughed, covering the sound with his pillow. Tears came out of his eyes as the pain of his garfanta increased. When moving away from his pillow I notice purple petals and a whole flower. This was a petunia, danny would have laughed if that simple action did not hurt him. Danny knew the meaning of flowers, he did it well, it was interesting what a couple of flowers could mean, but at this moment I want to know nothing.

The petunia was one of the many flowers that represents love, but it has a particularly strong value because it symbolizes a feeling that can not be hidden.  
Danny coughed a couple of times more and crouched in his bed. just that had to be the flower that would touch him? A flower that presents love? What he could not hide? Danny closed his eyes, he had such bad luck, who would have thought that a single word would that pain much

_Danny moved restlessly, he really was not ready, if only jazz had not pressed him to confess it would not be like that. But just after Andrew's guard came in, better known as Ghostwriter, Danny was sure he could leave quickly, he still had time! He really did not want to do this .._

_—Hello danny, vidya told me you had arrived—or maybe Danny did not have time. Oh god, his hair was disheveled, what was he doing? He should not think about that, he had to act normal, just being a student with his tutor ... not his lover. Quiet fenton you can do it! It will only be a few hours! Damn you, jazz._

  
_—Do you have a lot of homework today? —_

  
_—   Not so much andy, today we did not do much—  smiling at the look of discontent of Andrew to be called by his nickname, danny sat on a piece of furniture . He could do this, he did not have to confess to just act as if everything were normal. —Can we start with creative writing instead of English? I did not understand what they assigned—_

  
_Danny took the books of their respective classes of the day with others and put them on top of each other, leaving the creative writing in their hands._

  
_—Well, let's see what has left you different  —_  
_—I'm not different—_  
_—As you say, apparently they sent you to make a poem that represents the Church, I suppose your teacher is Catholic— after the movement of the head to "yes" andrew continued  —I do not see the complicated thing, that you do not understand?—_   
_Danny looked down at the table, could not keep looking at Andrew. The man is beautiful_

_—well, everything! I'm from science, I do not know anything about religion, what am I supposed to write?— Rubbing her neck, he looked up once more_

_—What do you think of religion? — Danny stood still thinking —what you think will be what you write and then you show me—_

  
_That ... it sounded good. Danny did not complain at least he would have a reason not to look at him. Was he or Andrew looking better than the last time he saw him? Yes, he definitely looked better. bad thoughts, he had homework to do! Concentrate fenton!_  
_What did he think about religion? It was illogical and I did not believe in following God ... well. He had to write now, not to think about how good his tutor looked right now who was concentrating on writing ..._  
_Danny quickly grabbed the pencil, took out his notebook to do homework and started._  
_I was in the middle when his cell phone rang, the tone was the song he had given to jazz. But it was a message not a call_

  
_—Answer quickly please, I do not want your sister to come back armed because "I hurt you" —_  
_Danny remembered that, he had delayed more in returning home and jazz had invaded vidya to "save him" it was nice to see Andrew nervous. Smiling at the memory, I grab his cell phone._

_"Hello little brother, how are you?"_

_The child endured a moan, it was all jazz fault. She had told him to trust his love. for the sake of your mental health and that "everything would be fine", he had believed. Until I enter to vidya._

_"Because you want to know?"_

_Danny bit his lip, which caught Andrew's attention._

_"You have not told him then, you tell him, little brother, it's the best!"_

_Danny decided to ignore it, so he locked his cell phone and left it in his backpack. —We can continue, it was just a question about   I wanted to eat at night—  he kept writing the poem. Silence filled again vidya expert by the notes of violins released from time to time._

_—Danny, stop acting— ah, if he had not acted well. Danny guessed it when Andrew started looking at him a few minutes ago_  
_—Didn't act— Danny grabbed another of his books having finished the poem, nor did he bother to pass the work to Andrew. I did not want him to see her blush, Andrew's voice when he gave sermons was unbearable for the child and not the bad sense. —I just want this to end—_  
_Danny watched Andrew give him a surprised look. what? Oh Danny had been wrong_

_—Want to finish the lessons ?, now what happens?— Andrew said in a calm voice that gave a chill to Danny_  
_no look! I want him to finish everything, but not this .. — a lump in his throat prevented him from continuing_  
_Andrew scoffed —I'm important just for your notes then? I'm not a tool, nobody controls me or uses me! —_

_Danny backed away, Andrew sounded angry, it was not like he usually was. The calm had disappeared._  
_—Do not! I just want jazz, tucker and sam to stop bothering me because of the feelings I have for you! Andrew I love you!  — The last thing was said with a shout and for a few minutes,vidya  was silent_

_—get out—_  
_—What?— danny was confused, tears had started to come out_  
_—out!  —Andrew said the strong, one of his hands went to his pockets as if to grab something but he did not. —Only go, I need to think— Danny had opened wounds in him._

_So danny left. When the disease arrived it had begun_.

Danny shuddered at the memory. he did not know what he had done wrong. Maybe he  must haveconfesed when he arrived? Or stay quiet ?. Well he would never know.  
Everyone had tried to encourage danny after the disease became visible and three long months later they did not give up. His parents wanted to operate him, but he refused, he was half ghost he could not do it. Jazz was giving him sessions of psychology,  
she believed that if danny managed to overcome the love he felt for Andrew. the flowers would only disappear and tucker and sam, they encouraged him by taking places, fighting fantamsas for him, although they left him to see his condition.  
in the past danny would have worried, but he did not care, not anymore.

The door opened and someone entered —Danny—

danny decided to ignore the voice and the steps that were approaching ... he was going to sleep.  
but jazz has other plans  
—Danny, come on, you should talk about this —  
—go away jazz—  
—Danny— a pillow hit her head and she sighed —you have to talk—   
—talk about what? what i'm dying slowly? If I were human i'm be so dead. my ghost half will delay the disease and transformation into something completely new— His hand was on his neck, where small branches with colored flowers came out from there. The halfa releas a moan  
—Oh danny ..—  
  


* * *

  
  


Andrew threw a book towards the ground. Ignoring the angry sounds of vidya he continued with his thoughts.  had ruined all, three months ago he had lost everything ... three months ago andrew lost danny  
The writer started shouting:  
—Idiot! Damn idiot!— Another book was thrown in the floor of the room.  
I knew it very well.  
Oh, rather, Andrew did not know what to do in that situation, he had not been trained for that. Not for these situations

Vidya warned him that someone had entered and he just throw a knife towards the head of the ghost  
—why do you treat your older brother like that !? I'm hurt —  
Andrew growled angry  and he another knife from his robe  
—Now calm, I come in peace — Randy raised his hands, but the weapons, on each side of him, became more visible. Andrew looked at him —you know I never left them—

—If you come to tell me how I ruin it, you can go. Clockwork already tried—  
—In reality—  Randy smiled as he spoke — I come to tell me what happened in these three months of confinement. you are not being healthy—  
A knife was released to the head of randy, to which the elusive. —Come on, do not you want to know what happened to him?—

Andrew stopped throwing another knife. —I thought so. Ah and you attacking your brother when he only wants the best of you ... Maybe he has not known he but you have told me enough to find him and imagine my surprise when I discovered that danny had developed   hanahaki—

—That is impossible, I do not reject it! I just ... told him to leave— that it was a form of rejection. He had to see it.  
Andrew went quickly to the door of his Guard, he had to see it and accommodate everything. It does not matter if he rejected him later or hated him. Danny could not die because of him.

—He has not been to school in a month!— Randy's scream told Andrew that the halfa should be in his house.

When Andrew arrived he was between becoming invisible and walking to the room that he knew was danny's or simply becoming intangible and going. He did not use his powers often, of course, but that does not mean he never uses them. Making the decision faster Andrew made himself intangible through the roof and went to where Danny was seconds before becoming invisible.  
He saw him coughing flowers. Petunias noticed later. There were also branches coming out of his neck and arms, with leaves, flowers and buds. Andrew shuddered to hear Danny's moan of pain  
Now in the room Andrew did not know what to say. he had been on automatic pilot. Should he start with an "I'm sorry"? He considered it a way to start ..

—I'm sorry— and it became visible. Danny looked at him, his eyes were full of pain

—You do not have to regret It's okay—

—It is not— Andrew could not believe how this was not his fault. Oh, but Danny always plays the hero, does not he? —Danny did not want to reject you—

—Whatever you try, it will not work. just..—

Andrew interrupted him —only love can fix it and I love you ... I —Andrew swallowed, he could do this —I really love you. I just did not know how to react, I'm sorry—

Danny laughed softly —you sounded very cloying, I love you too— smiling, the halfa allowed you to give yourself away feeling like the disease changed, it would be cured, it would take. But at one time the flowers disappeared.


End file.
